ĐHN SASUKE 2020 - The First Hoàng's Era
ĐHN SASUKE 2020 - The First Hoàng's Era 'is the second season of ĐHN SASUKE, the first season of 2020 and also as the first tournament after Đào Văn Hoàng's kanzenseiha, which was premiere on January, 2020 on ĐHN Channel. This season was a special event of 2020 Lunar New Year (Tết) in Vietnam. This season making the first time the green carpet was added on Stage 1 (which was used on real SASUKE tournaments from SASUKE 2 to SASUKE 12 and then on SASUKE 25), making the ĐHN SASUKE's stage was similar to the real natural place. Also, this is the second season since ĐHN SASUKE 2019 using SASUKE Masao animated engine. Đặng Hoàng Nam returned as the host for his second consecutive season. But he was only speaking Vietnamese instead of both Vietnamese and English like ĐHN SASUKE 2019. The show will be broadcast on ĐHN Channel (as YouTube), starting from January 20th to January 24th, 2020. This is the first season of ĐHN SASUKE's history had 3 kanzenseiha, with 2 women competitors (Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata), and Đặng Đức Anh. Changing from the previous season Ranks The new ranks system makes its debut in this tournament. The ranking system contains 6 ranks, which are as follows: * '''Newcomer - '''Given to competitors who are making their first appearance on the show. * '''Novice -' Given to competitors who have their personal best in the front half of the Stage 1. * 'Regular -' Given to competitors who have their personal best in the back half of the Stage 1. * 'Veteran -' Given to competitors who have cleared the Stage 1, but haven't cleared the Stage 2. * 'Specialist -' Given to competitors who have cleared the Stage 2, but haven't achieved Kanzenseiha. * 'Grand Champion -' Given to competitors who have cleared all three stages, and achieved Kanzenseiha. However, due to no one competitor falled in the final two obstacles (Wicked Wall, Broken Bridge) on ĐHN SASUKE 2019's Stage 1, no competitor reach the Regular rank. Stages and Obstacles The Stage 2 was redesign (increased from 3 to 4 new obstacles, and also had time limit). This make the first time both 3 stages on ĐHN SASUKE had time limit. Also, for the first time, the Stage 1 was taping date on the morning (or afternoon) day. Soundtrack Due to this season is a special event of 2020 Lunar New Year (Tết) in Vietnam, this soundtrack used on the competition is the instrumental song of Tết event. There are 3 songs was chosen as the soundtrack of each stage, such as: * Ngày Tết quê em (Stage 1) * Điệp khúc mùa xuân (Stage 2), and * Ngày xuân long phụng sum vầy (Final Stage and Final Ceremony) Stage One '''Taping Date: January 19th, 2020 Air Date: January 20th, 2020, January 21st, 2020, and January 22nd, 2020 Obstacles ① Maruta Nobori (Leo Đồi Trụ) ② Spinning Log (Cầu Trụ Xoay) ③ Maruta Kudari (Nhảy Qua Đồi Trụ) ④ Hill Climb (Leo Đồi Dốc) ⑤ Broken Bridge (Cầu Gãy) SP: Mountain Climbing (Leo Núi) Time Limit: 60 seconds Note: * If there were less than 5 competitors clear the stage, the host chosing 5 competitors who got the furthest round the course would advance to Stage 2. * SP: Special Obstacle - is the obstacle which they couldn't attempt it to clear the stage (result that who clear the final previous obstacle is clear the stage). However, if they clear the special obstacle, they reached a Speed Pass. * Speed Pass is a ticket which can used to automatically advance to the Final Stage. Results Stage Two Taping Date: January 20th, 2020 Air Date: January 23rd, 2020 Obstacles ① ^'Spider Wall (Bám Tường Nhện) ② '^'Hammer Dodge (Cầu Búa) ③ '^'Conveyor Belt (Bò Qua Băng Chuyền) ④ '^'Button Wall (Ấn Nút Nâng Tường) '^ Denotes New Obstacle * Denotes Modified Obstacle Time Limit: 50 seconds Note: '''Đặng Đức Anh was the only competitor didn't performed on Stage 2 due to in Stage 1, he beaten the Mountain Climbing to reach the Speed Pass (i.e. he automatically advance to the Final Stage). Results Final Stage (Mount ĐHN Midoriyama) '''Taping Date: January 20th, 2020 Air Date: January 24th, 2020 Obstacles ① Final Rope Climb (Leo Dây Về Đích: 15m) Time Limit: 30 seconds Results Incidents * On the Episode 2, this is the first time the incidents was happen, when Inazuma Sofia was falled on the Maruta Nobori because the starting platform was wet and slippery, made her sliped and falled on the water. The host was apologize her and give her the second chance Other achivements There are 5 achievements appeared on the season, (including Miss ĐHN SASUKE, Best Performed Of Each Episode, Last Man Standing, Top 5 Best Competitor, and the best achivement: ĐHN Warrior (also called as ĐHN Women Warrior for the women competitor who were kanzenseiha)). For the first time, the Last Man Standing was appeared as the special achivement. Highlight Performed of 15 competitors Videos Demo * Demo Stage 1 (with new green carpet) * Demo New Stage 2 Trailer * Trailer 1 * Trailer 2 * Trailer 3 * Trailer 4 * Trailer 5 List of episodes * Episode 1 (January 20th, 2020) * Episode 2 (January 21st, 2020) * Episode 3 (January 22nd, 2020) * Episode 4 (January 23rd, 2020) * Episode 5 (January 24th, 2020) News * Inazuma Sofia's Maruta Nobori incident * Đặng Đức Anh beaten the Mountain Climbing to give the Speed Pass See Also * Official ĐHN Channel * Official ĐHN SASUKE Fanpage Category:ĐHN SASUKE